shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke DeMilo
Personnel file * Serial number: 2T4DB33P0 * Active rank: Ensign * Most recent assignment: Engineering officer of the USS Phoenix ''(NCC-75182), (2385-) Biography Childhood Born to Wayne Vincent and Sarah Black DeMilo (née Chaplin) on July 15th, 2360, Peter took on the name 'Duke' after showing an early interest in 20th-century American culture, specifically 'Wild West' ephemera. In 2364, his younger brother Gavin was born at their home in Seattle, and by all accounts Duke was a very protective big brother. Wayne, an private engineer and automotive enthusiast, was eager to share his hobby with his children, and Duke knew how to drive a scaled car before most children finished primary school. Sadly, on October 19, 2366, Sarah was killed in the Antares Shipyards when a Romulan saboteur floods the Jeffries tubes of the under-construction USS ''Defiant, also killing 4 other engineers and crewmen. Duke was shaken by his mother's death for a few years to come. This manifested itself in moody behaviour in his teens and continued lashing out, eventually culminating in his arrest after a grueling bar fight in Oregon when he was 17. Academy years In an attempt to better himself and finally come to terms with his mother's death, he left home for Starfleet Academy shortly after his 18th birthday and graduated in 2380, becoming an enlisted engineer like his mother before him. He was assigned to Earth Spacedock at his own request in an effort to stay closer to his father and younger brother. Duke worked as a technician in the starbase's shipyard for two years. During this time, Duke received a bad plasma shock while repairing some conduits, turning the melanin in the front part of his hair stark white, his eyes from a murky blue to a sharp gray. His hair was repaired by a quick medical maneuver, but declined to change his eyes, saying it gave him an interesting look. Early Starfleet career A few months later at the pushing of his superior officer, he was transferred to the USS Wright where, through hard work, he became the Engineer's Assistant and next in line for the position of Assistant Chief Engineer. However, wanting a change of pace, he submitted a transfer request to be reassigned to Shadow Fleet after a friend had recommended them. Medical record Due to the damage to his iris from the plasma conduit malfunction, Duke cannot stand bright light such as sunlight for extended periods of time without the use of sunglasses or other eye-wear. Personal life Personal relationships Family Wayne DeMilo Duke, originally named Peter for his paternal grandfather, has a quite good relationship with his father. The two bond over their mutual love of classic cars and interest in twentieth-century engineering. Although Wayne was never one for Starfleet, he was proud of his late wife and their son for their choice to assist and serve the Federation for the good of all beings. Sarah DeMilo While Duke doesn't remember Sarah particularly well, they were very close. She frequently doted on 'Petey' as the smartest child in the quadrant, and frequently brought him on tours of the various shipyards she had worked at. Her death made a lasting impact on the entire family, and Duke would not fully heal for a long time. Both Duke and Gavin one-quarter Bajoran on their mother's side; Duke wears her Fire Pah earring in her memory. Gavin DeMilo Gavin and Duke get along better than they probably should given the age gap. Gavin (or 'Gav') spends his days in the family garage, tinkering with his father's cars. He tends to be more into the culture and history of the 20th century and often styles his clothes after trends of the period, varying with each day. Chronology 2360 Born in Seattle, Washington to Sarah and Wayne DeMilo 2366 Sarah is one of the casualties by Romulan sabotage at the Antares Shipyards. 2378 Duke enters Starfleet Academy. 2380 Graduates the Academy and is assigned to Tranquility Base, Luna. 2381 Duke is transferred to Earth Spacedock to be closer to family. 2384 At the behest of a friend, Duke joins Shadow Fleet. Apocrypha *Duke DeMilo originated in comics drawn by Toby Mobias in middle school; however, his younger brother Gavin was the chief protagonist: a time-traveling teen adventurer who battled alien threats throughout time and space. **This version of Duke, while physically similar, was a mentally-tortured and battered young man who had been shifted through time and space against his will and also made him unable to die. *Another version of Duke, as Peter, was played in a steampunk roleplay where he gained cybernetic augments after he and Gavin accidentally entered an advanced cyberpunk reality. *The third version, and first to take place within the Star Trek universe, was for a Lady Tazendra ship sim aboard the USS Hawke, where Lieutenant DeMilo (Junior Grade) acted as Transporter chief. **This version of the character was the first to give his mother's maiden name and add a Bajoran into their bloodline. Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Starfleet Operations Personnel Category:Human Category:Shadow Fleet IMVU Category:USS Phoenix Personnel‎ Category:People